lifewithboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Tess Foster
Tessa "Tess" Foster is the main protagonist and only daughter of Jack. She is the younger sister of Gabe, twin sister of smart a--, and older sister of bi--- She is also Allie's best friend. She is a student at Westfield High School. Tess is on the wrestling team and on bad terms with head cheerleader Kaylee. She is the only girl on the team, however, she is the best on the team. She has had two on-screen boyfriends, Adam and Bobby. Tess is portrayed by Slasim Drealsima Appearance and Personality *'Eye Color: '''Blue *'Hair Color: Brown *'Skin Color: '''Clear Tess is a strong and confident girl. Relationships Allie Brooks '(2000-present; Best Friends) Tess and Allie are best friends and have matching rainbow necklaces that they tap together and say "ding" as a sign of friendship. They fell out over Bobby who was originally dating Allie before falling for Tess. They have been in several big fights, but always make up. Allie is shown to think of herself above Tess in the hierarchy and would abandon her for a party if Tess isn't invited. Tess is willing to lie to Allie for her own happiness. They are complete opposites: Tess likes wrestling and the outdoors while Allie likes cheerleading and is much more pampered and spoiled than Tess. Even though Tess and Allie are opposites they are best friends and will always be. More: Alless Bobby Parelli (2012-present; Rival, Ex-Boyfriend) Tess and Bobby were wrestling rivals and before their big match they bet on who would be the first to miss a ball in baseball. After a couple of hours, Bobby missed. However, they were both so exhausted that they had to forfeit the match the next day. He then began dating her best friend Allie. Bobby's friend to make Allie happy, but he fell for her. They began dating secretly behind Allie's back but she catches them kissing at the front door of Tess' house. After Allie accepts their relationship, they start doing everything together. Tess finds out that Bobby lied to her so he could go to the game with his cousin instead of watching it with her, and breaks up with him. Allie convinces her to forgive him but when she goes to find him, she sees him exchanging numbers with another girl and gets her revenge. Later she can't go with anyone out because she still hasn't forgot Bobby, but manages to forget him. More:' 'Tebby.''' Room Tess has a room with many orange and brown colors, her window seat has many stuffed animals and a book nook, with many Nora Roberts books. Her bed spread seems to have a boho styled quilt. She has a pretty large room. There is her bed, her desk, her closet and the walls are covered with posters. She also has a bench on the window under which she hides herself when she wants to be alone. Trivia *Tess always cares for her brothers; even when she gets annoyed with them. *Tess, in A Perfect Life with Boys, claims to like Justin Bieber. *Tess actually did not give back the outfit that Grandma gave her to wrestle in. *Tess and Allie both like the Twilight Movies and Justin Bieber. *Tess has a more girly style in Season 2 than Season 1. Gallery Click here to see the gallery for this character. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foster family Category:Student Category:Image wiki templates Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Wesite Category:Allie Silsson